It is my promise
by Lk3n
Summary: Soul y maka pelean por celos adivinen que pasara entren y averigüen PD: LEMON


**Hola volví después de mucho chicas, las extrañe: D: 3  
Bueno les traigo un fanfiction de soul eater típico de mi un soul x maka mi parejita favorita y bueno no los atraso más aquí les dejo ya saben dejen sus review los amo. :* ADVERTENCIA: LEMON pero no es lemon del fuerte xD**

Soul eater no me pertenece por desgracia T.T

Que pasó ? Bueno yo les contare maka y yo estábamos bien la pecho plano esa no gastaba su tiempo en nadie mas que en mi o las chicas Liz, pati y tsubaki a y claro esta en chrona, todo estaba perfecto hasta que la pubertad ataco todo bien para mi crecí media 1.80 y tenia 18 años, no era muy delgado se podría decir que tenía el cuerpo perfecto mi cabello blanco y mi ropa bueno ahora usaba unos vaqueros azules una polera blanca de manga larga y una jaquet de color marrón claro maka no creció mucho media 1.60 con la edad de 16 años,era bastante pequeña pero sus atributos crecieron un poco-bastante usaba un uniforme del shibusen que asía juego con el mío y ya que ella creció los chicos comenzaron a buscarla querían salir con ella, quería bailar con ella en las ''fiestas'' a las que íbamos. Fue hay cuando me vi obligado a actuar me alié con el estúpido de spirit para ''protegerla'' de esos chicos, nosotros la vigilábamos nos encargábamos de hacerlos desaparecer de hacer que la dejaran plantada de que nunca más nadie los volviera a ver y eso estaba bien para mi, los chicos me temían así que generalmente se alejaban de maka para evitar problemas. Claro maka y yo seguíamos peleando y ''odiándonos'' yo la amaba en realidad lo hago por eso espantaba a los chicos de ella hasta que llego el momento en el que ya no pude entrometerme y fue así:

Soul, ven acá un momento quiero presentarte a alguien, el es hikari mi mejor amigo de la infancia cuando lo vi no pensé que eso pudiera ser posible estuve a punto de morir ese chico era de mi tamaño tenia los ojos celestes oscuro el era macho y muy ''elegante'' me extendió su mano para saludarme pero mi shop era de tal manera que no pude ni saludarlo su voz me saco de mi trance.

Soul! Soul! Que te pasa por que no saludas a hikari lo salude sin ganas y volví a mi habitación desde donde los podía escuchar riendo y divirtiéndose maka ya no era la niña pequeña a la que yo cuidaba la que confiaba ciegamente en mí ella ya era mas independiente 100% segura de lo que hacia de lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal ella ya no era mi niñita pequeña ya no necesitaba de mi, no soy tan fuerte como aparento y maka lo sabe llore en silencio en mi cuarto para que no me escucharan llore hasta quedarme dormido cuando desperté eran pasadas de la 1a.m y cuando logre volver en mi los escuche ese chico seguía hay riendo con maka pude jurar que la escuche gemir fue el momento en el que me levante los encontré besándose mi mundo se vino abajo ellos notaron mi presencia hikari se asusto y se aparto de maka dejándola caer así es la tenia alzada y sus piernas rodeaban sus caderas la rabia me consumió y entre a mi habitación de nuevo azotando la puerta el chico se fue y escuche a maka llamarme pero no salí de mi habitación me quede hay hasta el día siguiente me levante muy temprano incluso antes que maka me aliste y me fui para el shibusen quería hablar con shinigami-sama los antes posible tal vez parecía una locura pero tenía que hacerlo cuando llegue hikari estaba hay lo escuche diciéndole a shinigami-sama que quería que maka fuera su técnico el era un arma era una espada, shinigami-sama se negaba totalmente ya que maka estaba conmigo y a menos de que alguno de los dos se fuera no podría separarnos fue cuando entre no dude mucho en decirlo no lo pensé esas palabras solo salieron de mi boca dejando asombrados a todos ''_**shinigami-sama, quiero ser asignado a una base de batalla soy una death styche y estoy en mi completo derecho a ser asignado''**_, salí de ese lugar no quería ver a nadie fui directo a ''casa'' encontré a maka desayunando me saludo y la ignore pase directo a mi habitación tenía que comenzar a alistar todo para irme cuando shinigami-sama apareció en el espejo de mi habitación

-Soul-kun que te pasa por que estas así tu no eres una persona que se comportaría como lo hiciste dime que pasó?  
-No es nada shinigami estoy bien fue cuando dos lagrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas  
-No veo que estés ''bien'' soul  
-Por favor shinigami-sama solo asígneme le roge llorando  
-Acabo de hacerlo te asigne a Inglaterra, te vas en una semana  
-No puedo irme antes?  
-Te daba tiempo para que te despidieras soul pero si es tanta tu prisa te vas en 2 días  
-Bien gracias shinigami-sama  
-soul ¿maka lo sabe?  
-No, yo se lo diré después tranquilo por eso shinigami  
-Esta bien te dejo entonces Soul-kun

El shinigami desapareció del espejo de Soul y este comenzó a llorar, lloro un buen rato cuando escucho a maka irse salió de la habitación ya que su estomago lo exigía comida, salió tomo leche de la caja y un par de galletas volvió a su cuarto y comenzó a empacar se hizo tarde eran como las 6:30 pm cuando maka llego a casa y no encontró a soul dormido en el sillón eso le extraño demasiado y fue a buscarlo a su cuarto.

-Soul? Donde estas?  
-En mi habitación  
-Soul que haces?  
-Empaco mis maletas  
-Por que haces eso?  
-Por que me voy-le dijo de manera seca y sin mirarla a los ojos-  
-¿QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCO ACASO?  
-No no lo estoy, solo me asignaron  
-¿TE ASIGNARON? ¿CUANDO?-dijo la peli ceniza a gritos y a punto de llorar  
-NO te diré ni cuando ni a donde solo te diré que me voy en dos días.  
-Soul no puedes hacerme esto grito la chica mientras corría a abrazarlo  
**Soul la alejo de el.  
**-Soul por que me haces esto  
-La mirada del chico se volvió cruda y cruel estaba enojado y su corazón estaba destrozado y dijo algo que nunca deseo decir  
Maka no juegues conmigo aléjate y ve y dile a hikari que no puede dejarte por que parece que lo preferiste a el.  
-¿Soul que te pasa? ¿Por que me dices eso?  
-Por que lo preferiste a el siempre lo hiciste SIEMPRE jugaste conmigo y yo que pensé que por lo menos te importaba como mínimo pudiste haberme respetado dejando que hikari te cogiera fuera de ''nuestra casa '' ''nuestro hogar'' ese que pensé que teníamos maka  
-Soul no me digas eso sabes que te quiero demasiado como amigo como hermano  
-Ese es el problema maka yo no te quiero como una hermana yo te amo mas que a mi vida y parece que nunca lo notaste que todo lo que e hecho por ti-dijo Soul señalándose el pecho- lo hice por que te amo pedazo de estúpida sal de mi vista maka no quiero volverte a ver NUNCA mas.

Maka salió de la habitación de soul llorando, azoto la puerta y entro a su habitación pensando en las razones por las cuales podría gustarle a soul bueno no era muy linda que digamos, el siempre la insultaba y molestaba esta bien ella lo amaba pero había perdido totalmente su esperanza y esperaba poder enamorarse de otro chico era la única razón por la cual había besado a hikari se podía decir que lo estaba ''usando'' comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó estaba lloviendo y era tormenta según parecía tronaba mucho y ella le tenia pavor a los truenos se acurruco en sus sabana recordando lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas estaba a punto de llorar cuando algo la toco.

-¿Maka estas bien?  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Soy santa Claus makita- le dijo soul en son de burla-  
-Soul perdón por todo-dijo maka llorando y tapándose la cara-  
-Tranquila maka al fin y al cabo soy tu ''hermano'' debo cuidar siempre de ti niñita  
-Soul, lo siento la verdad te amo pero pensé que me corresponderías y que no soy una chica de tu tipo  
-Eres la única chica a la que e amado en mi vida makita  
-Soul TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO no te vallas por favor no me dejes-dijo maka jalando a soul para que este la abrazara terminando en la cama con ella  
-Maka te amo mi vida no te dejare nunca  
-Soul pero te asignaron  
-Shinigami-sama llamo para que le confirmara le dije que no me iría por mas mal que me sintiera y por mas que me hirieras nunca podría dejarte makita mía  
-Maka lo abrazo quedando soul sobre ella y sus cuerpos demasiado unidos

No llevaban mucha ropa soul llevaba una pantaloneta azul marino y la camisa blanca de su vestidura común y maka llevaba un short corto verde agua igual que una blusita de tirantes del mismo color estaban los 2 entre las sabanas juntos y abrazados tronaba fuerte y el corazón de maka latía a mil por hora primero por el miedo a los truenos y luego por lo cerca que podía sentir a soul de su cuerpo, el corazón de soul también latía rápido por sentir el cuerpo de maka tan cerca del suyo y su olor ese olor a almendras que el amaba y lo volvía loco ese olor llenaba sus fosas nasales se quedaron así por un rato asta que varias cosas pasaron por la mente de soul haciendo despertar cierta parte suya y haciendo que por la poca distancia que había entre el y maka, ella también sintiera esa parte de el despertar soul se puso mas rojo que sus ojos carmesí color sangre y maka ni para que estaba roja como tomate y no sabia donde esconderse así que metió su cara en el pecho de soul quedando totalmente asustada casi temblando al notarlo soul intento levantarse pero maka lo tenia sujeto con brazos y piernas.

-Maka querida si quieres que me quite debes soltarme me alejare de ti lo prometo  
-Soul no quiero te amo no te vallas  
-Tranquila no me iré a ningún lado siempre estaré contigo ''_it is my promise''_

Maka lo soltó y poco para que el pudiera levantarse pero sin que se alejara demasiado de ella, y sin mas ni menos sin nada que decir solo después de ver sus ojos soul se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla comenzando con un beso lento y cariñoso- al que la chica correspondió al los segundos después de su shock- convirtiéndose luego en un beso profundo y apasionado, cuando se separaron para obtener oxigeno soul no perdió su tiempo y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre maka metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella inspeccionando así cada rincón de su boca, la temperatura se iba elevando en la habitación o así lo sentían ellos poco a poco las caricias comenzaron a aparecer por parte de soul en las piernas de maka dibujando pequeños círculos tanto en el interior como en la parte exterior de sus músculos, por parte de maka en el pecho del chico dibujando su cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos y en su cabello enredándolo con sus manos, la ropa se hizo estorbosa ya que a soul por su parte no lo permitía besar mas que el cuello y los hombros de su makita así que se decidió por sacarle la blusa de pijama a lo que maka se asusto cuando vio lo que soul intentaba hacer pero se lo permitió soul comenzó a besar el vientre de maka causándole escalofríos subiendo asta sus pechos y lamiéndolos por encima del sostén para luego batallar con ese mismo para desabrocharlo fue cuando maka se compadeció de el y lo ayudo continuaron en lo que estaban besos y caricias sobraban maka por su lado amaba tocar el cabello de soul le encantaba su olor a menta y el color blanco le recortaba a los dulces de menta que le compraba su madre cuan ella era pequeña, maka pensaba en todo eso cuanto volvió en shock al sentir a soul manosear su intimidad sin pedir permiso alguno maka lo vio con mala cara y soul le devolvió una sonrisa y continuo con lo que hacia mientras maka trataba de aparentar que no le gustaba pero no pudo por mucho tiempo ya que cedió a los segundos a las caricias que le daba soul a su intimidad, cuando maka sintió que soul le bajaba su pijama junto a sus pequeñas bragas se asusto y trato de correrse pero soul la retuvo y le pregunto  
maka no quieres hacer esto-dijo soul algo resignado- claro que quiero soul pero me da un poco de miedo a ti no-soul soltó a maka y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de esta- claro que si tengo miedo maka me da miedo equivocarme y lastimarte, también me da terror el pensar en que si te lastimo no me vuelvas a querer nunca mas makita-, maka tranquilizo a soul dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en su cabellera albina y le dijo- soul estamos en esto juntos sigue si nos equivocamos fuimos los dos nunca estarás solo en este tipo de cosas siempre te apoyare y cuidare-, soul se animo mas por lo que maka le dijo y continuo en su tarea desnudar el pequeño cuerpo de su makita y así lo hizo, cuando ya había terminado comenzó a tocarlo con sus manos y boca pasándolas por todo lugar donde pudiera, maka algo asustada aun comenzó a tocar la espalda ya desnuda de soul este sintió las manos frías de maka recorrerla y detuvo su apasionado momento por ver los verdes ojos de maka asustada, maka puedo hacerlo-dijo soul algo nervioso- maka se quedo boqui-abierta por lo que recién dijo su compañero, si esta bien solo se cuidadoso me da algo de miedo-dijo maka- esta bien lo prometo-le respondió soul, y así se posiciono sobre maka y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y con mucho cariño, maka sentía dolor y algo que le ardía en su interior unas lagrimas escaparon por su rostro pero soul logro secarlas con sus manos, maka seguía llorando y soul ya estaba algo asustado estaba apunto de salir de ella para sentir vergüenza y pedirle perdón par su equivocación para maka lo detuvo, no soul no lo hagas solo deja que me acostumbre- le dijo maka a soul entra sollozos, soul se quedo quieto y comenzó a sentir ardor el también pero el suyo era por excitación no por dolor cuando maka comenzó a moverse contra las caderas de soul este sintió el alivio mas grande y comenzó a corresponderle, así estuvieron entre embestidas y caricias besándose y tocándose hasta que soul comenzó a sentir a su amiguito arder y le dijo a maka, maka..maka.. me v-voy a c-correr- so-soul yo i..igual- respondió maka entre gemidos de placer y así ocurrió ambos se corrieron y sin dar mucha fuerza cayeron rendidos soul sobre maka abrazándola y ya fuera de ella, al día siguiente soul despertó antes que maka y sintió un extraño bulto envuelto entre las sabanas a su lado por conclusión dijo que era maka y comenzó a moverla para que esta se levantara ella salió un poco de su escondite para saludarlo, buenos días soul-kun- dijo maka aun algo dormida, buenos días makita contesto este atrayendo a maka hacia su pecho para abrazarla, era una mañana fría y lluviosa de sábado y aparte del frio nada mas los molestaba ni el trabajo ni sus amigos ni Blair nada, soul tengo frio- le dijo maka a soul envuelta entre sus sabanas, soul recogió su camisa del piso y se la puso a maka, seguido de eso el se puso sus bóxers y abrazo a maka de nuevo,- dime princesa ¿quieres seguir durmiendo, si-respondió maka algo feliz y juguetona, tus deseos son ordenes mi lady y se acurrucaron juntos de nuevo para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilamente esa mañana fría.

Bueno niñas tarde algo en escribir xD paro al fin y al cabo mi intento de ''one-shop'' espero que les alla gustado espero ansiosa sus reviews y según Word este fic tiene 2.755 palabras las amo y espérenme prometo volver con mas me despido las amo

Lk3n! 


End file.
